Fueled By Ramen
Fueled By Ramen is a record label based in New York City with an office in Tampa, Florida. The label was founded in Gainesville, Florida. History John Janick initially conceptualized the label while attending high school, but it wasn't until he enrolled at the University of Florida in Gainesville and teamed up with Less Than Jake drummer/lyricist Vinnie Fiorello that Fueled By Ramen became a reality.http://fueledbyramen.com/press/fueledbyramen/fueledbyramen.bio.pdf Official Fueled By Ramen Biography In 1998, Fueled By Ramen released a self-titled EP from Jimmy Eat World, a five-song collection that proved a breakthrough for both the label and the Arizona-based band. With increased distribution demands and a rise in radio play, Fueled By Ramen set up its first real office space that same year. In 2004, Fall Out Boy's Pete Wentz introduced Fueled By Ramen to fellow Chicago rock outfit The Academy Is... who released their acclaimed debut album Almost Here, the following year. Soon thereafter, Janick joined forces with Wentz to create Decaydance Records and released a series of albums from a disparate-sounding group of acts ranging from the alternative hip-hop of Gym Class Heroes to the indie-pop combo The Hush Sound. In September 2005, Decaydance and Fueled By Ramen released A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, the RIAA platinum-certified debut album from Las Vegas’ Panic at the Disco. In 2007 the label opened an office in midtown Manhattan and that same year Paramore's album Riot! debuted in the Billboard Top 20, was certified gold and has recently gained platinum status. Panic at the Disco’s second album Pretty. Odd. enjoyed similar success, debuting at number #2 on Billboard’s Top 200 chart, selling over 139,000 copies its first week and making it the fastest-selling album in the label’s history. Artists signed to Fueled By Ramen This list was compiled based on information found on the Fueled by Ramen websitehttp://www.fueledbyramen.com/bands/ and the label's discography. Active artists * The Academy Is... * The Cab * Cobra Starship * Forgive Durden * Fun. * Gym Class Heroes * Panic at the Disco * Paramore * Patrick Stump * A Rocket to the Moon * The Swellers * This Providence * Travie McCoy * VersaEmerge Inactive artists * Animal Chin * Ann Beretta * Apocalypse Hoboken * August Premier * Autopilot Off * Blueline Medic * Cadillac Blindside * The Causey Way * Days Away * Discount * Fall Out Boy * The Friday Night Boys * Frodus * Fun Size * The Hippos * Home Grown * The Hush Sound * The Impossibles * Jersey * Kane Hodder * Kissing Chaos * Limp * Mid Carson July * October Fall * Phantom Planet * Pollen * Powerspace * Recover * Roy * Slick Shoes * Slowreader * The Stereo * Swank * Teen Idols * Whippersnapper * The Æffect Alumni * The A.K.A.'s * Bigwig * Cute Is What We Aim For * Foundation * Jimmy Eat World * Less Than Jake * Lifetime * The Pietasters * Punchline * Yellowcard See also * Fueled By Ramen discography * Decaydance Records External links * Official website * Official Myspace profile * Official YouTube channel Category: Record Labels Category: Links to Wikipedia